1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a display in which a transparent plate for improving shock resistance, display performance, and so on, for example, is adhered to an outer surface of a screen provided on a display main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-053453 is known as a method of adhering a transparent plate (sheet glass) for improving shock resistance, display performance, and so on to an outer surface of a screen provided on a display main body. In this method, an adhesive is applied to either one of the screen of the display main body or the transparent plate, whereupon the transparent plate, which is bent so as to project toward the screen of the display main body, is gradually adhered from one side thereof toward an opposite side while applying pressure with a roller.